A bridge between Light and Dark
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: The Stephens family, Daniel an ex army private just wants to be a family man. Moving his family back to his hometown in LA, a house so big, and just in his budget. The Harmon's, now taking a new angle, protect the new family from the Murder house. This is Tate's chance to prove to Violet he's changed. But can the Stephens be safe, or will they suffer the same doom as the Harmon's?


**AN:** I don't own American Horror story, so there, I am just a fan fiction writer.  
This is just my way of getting Violet and Tate back together, plus telling a story, cos I really love the Murder house.  
Please remember to review and alert if you like this, and I am going to do my best to keep updating. Also I post snippets and have pictures of the family on my Tumblr blog... Missmoonwillow is my url.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**_Look now_

* * *

While the house was pretty, it looked like a house that really shouldn't be lived in. More observed from the outside, not to ever have anything, or anyone inside.

While no one seemed to stay in the house for long, the more cheaper it go, it was listed as available to move in as soon as possible, the real estate agent was egger to sell the house, and while Daniel Stephens wanted to move his family back to his home town, he knew they needed a good home. His wife Fiona also needed a place for her work. The house seemed like a good fit for the family of six, big for each child to have their own room for a change.

The photos of the house in Los Angeles were of a perfect looking house, but little did the Stephens family know the ugly truth about the place they planned to move.

"Mom!" A voice shouted down the stairs, there were boxes everywhere, and the girl's yelling seemed to show she wasn't in the best of moods. "Mom! Frankie has taken my iPad again!" The girl shouted louder, her face red from rage.

Fiona rolled her eyes; she glanced to Daniel from across the crowded room full of boxes that needed to be put on the moving truck. "You want to deal with this or me?" Her voice was sore, she was sick of all her children fighting with each other, but in the cramped house, it was hard for anyone not to tread on the others toes.

"I'll deal with it…" Daniel got up walking over to his wife, he lightly kissed her. Heading into the hallway, he looked up to the small blonde girl, her face full red. "Lily, how many times do we have to tell you? You don't have to yell."

"Well, I am sick and tired of my things going missing, and turn up broken." Her hands were now on her hips as she glared to where her brother's room was. "I brought that iPad with my own money!"

"Yes, and I am sure it will turn up, your room is a mess Lily." Daniel turned to see Frankie walking into the house, his hands covered in dirt. "Did you touch your sister's iPad?"

Frankie looked up to his father, being the youngest and only son of the family, he always felt like his sisters were put first, so he screwed his face up glaring to Lily. "She started it, she broke my action man."

"I did not, he left the stupid thing in the hall and I tripped on it." Lily finally felt like snapping, but noticed the dirt. "You didn't!" Her voice scared. "Dad he buried my iPad..." Her face went white as she ran down the stairs and out the door, not even waiting for an answer.

Daniel placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder; he lowered himself to his son's level. "Did you bury Lily's iPad?" His voice was soft, he knew his son was only eight and was under the stress of being the only boy.

Frankie bit his lip, his eyes that were as blue as a summer sky staring at Daniel in fear. "She broke my toy…" His voice was sweet; he then walked over to the counter in the hallway opening the draw showing Lily's iPad inside.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief, "You shouldn't scare your sister like that." He picked the iPad up. "Lily, I found your iPad." He called into the garden.

It wasn't long before Lily ran into the house, her eyes going from the iPad in her father's hand, to her little brother looking upset. "Thank you dad…" Lily took the iPad from him heading back to the room she shared with her sisters.

Daniel glanced to Frankie still looking upset. "How about you clean yourself up little man, we've got an hour until we leave." He watched Frankie running towards the downstairs bathroom.

"He is normally good, but I guess when you're around, he just wants your attention." Fiona rested a hand on the doorframe watching her husband. "This is a big move for us all…"

"I know baby." Daniel walked over to Fiona, his hand running into her long ash blonde hair, her eyes a soft blue, when they met they were bright, but as time passed, with four children and a husband who risked his life for country. Time had taken its toll, but she was still breath taking beautiful to him.

Fiona smiled, "The girls are egger to move more than Frankie."

"Well you're the one who wanted a big family…" Daniel laughed, "So we have three wonderful daughters and a little boy." He kissed her softly, his hands moving into her hair holding her closer to his body.

"Ew!" A girl's voice broke apart the happy couple.

Fiona pulled away from Daniel, her eyes going to her daughter. "Sam," She stepped away from her husband smiling, "How can we help you?"

Samantha was the middle of the three girls, her hands going into the pockets of her ripped jeans, her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. "I've finished packing my stuff, and Lily is just sitting on her bed, doing nothing." Her eyes shifted to the stairs, "I am not packing her things, it's enough you're making me help pack Sophia's stuff…"

"Please Sam, for once…" Fiona sighed, "I would like this move to go smoothly." Her voice was trying it's hardest to be kind, but with three daughters came a lot of arguing her point across.

"Fine." Samantha turned and walked back up the stairs, her hands in her pockets as she stopped on the last step looking to her parents. "But this means I get to pick my room in the house first."

"Okay, you pick your room, but please can you get everything you can packed. We're leaving in an hour." Daniel added. He looked to Fiona with a smile. "We're really doing this."

"We're really doing this." Daniel smiled kissing his wife again holding her close to him.

* * *

"You know what I can't wait until?" Lily rolled on her stomach, her iPad in hand as she studied over Samantha doing all the packing. Clearly Samantha wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her older sister, so Lily continued. "I get to start my rise to fame sooner than I thought…"

"Really Lil?" Samantha laughed, her eyes still focused on putting Sophia's clothes into a box. "But then I don't have to share a room with you anymore, so I don't get to listen to you waffle on."

"Is that how you really see me?" Lily rolled on her bed so she was sitting up, her iPad placed beside her while looking around the room that was nearly bare. "I mean, all these years of being your older and wiser sister."

"Older yes, wiser… Are you shitting me?" Samantha laughed closing the box putting tap on it, "You are really losing it." She pointed out while seeing Sophia staring from the door.

"You said a bad word…" Sophia turned running down the starts screaming for their mother and father.

Lily laughed, "Well, this is going to be a fun adventure…" She picked up her iPad again looking into the room, she couldn't believe it really was happening; she was looking forward to finally having her own space, a nice home. Everything was going to be looking up.

Samantha watched Lily leave; she inhaled closing her eyes while glancing at the boxes, all the things she owned were packed, as well as Sophia's. All that was left was Lily's belongings. Samantha got to her feet; it wasn't fair that she was always the sensible one. Lily being thick as shit, and Sophia being the biggest tattle tell.

"Mom said you're not allowed to say bad words around me." Sophia walked into the room sitting on a bed; it was her bed that was only a mattress as the bedding had been packed.

Samantha going through Lily's things glanced up to her little sister, "You're twelve Sophia, not five. Stop acting like a baby." Her voice was rough as she kept moving things into boxes; she didn't want to spend her last hour in the house cleaning everything up.

Sophia pouted, her hands brushing against her knees, her blonde hair that was mid length was pulled into a ponytail, her dress was simple, and as the Stephens girls similar looks in face shape, Sophia's eyes were like her father's a very warm hazel. While Samantha and Lily's eyes were like their mother's.

Sophia kept still, "I am not a baby!" Her voice was annoyed, her hands on her lap, she didn't even look up to her sister. "Why are we moving?"

Samantha brushed her hands onto her own shoulders, she stood up looking over Sophia while moving boxes about. "Dad wants us to live where he grew up, near Grandpa and Nana." Her hands went into her pockets before sitting with Sophia. "Plus it's a big house, and you'll have your very own room."

"I don't want my own room, I like sharing with you." Sophia looked up to Samantha, her hand reaching up pushing a stray hair being her big sister's ear. "You help keep me safe from the monsters…"

"How many times do I have to tell you Sophia? Monsters are not real." Samantha brushed her hand over her little sister's cheek, looking into her eyes; she leant down kissing her forehead.

Sophia closed her eyes, she felt her big sister holding her close, "You'll still protect me Sam? You'd not let anything hurt me?"

"Nothing would stop me protecting you." Samantha kissed her Sophia again; she held her close looking out the door seeing Fiona smiling in the doorway.

* * *

With the moving van all packed up, Daniel glanced back to the old house. "Ready kids?" He looked into the back seat, he could see Lily was face down staring at her iPad, Samantha taking a book out, Sophia smiling at him, and finally Frankie picking his nose. "Okay, here we go…" He started the car looking to the moving truck that would be driving with them from Ohio to Los Angeles.

Fiona reached over touching Daniel's thigh; she gave him a soft smile. "The last move?" Her voice was calm; she kept her eyes on her husband.

"Last move." Daniel placed his hand over hers giving it a reassuring squeeze, he knew this move was going to be the last he ever moved his family. The house was perfect for them, and finally he got to settle and be a family man.

* * *

Moira stood in the upstairs hallway looking out the window; the sold sign had been up for a full week. She knew the new owner would be turning up soon, but it didn't stop the feeling creeping into her body. Well what she could call a body, her real body had long rotted to nothing but a skeleton in the back yard.

Standing completely still Moira sighed; her hands stayed put by her side, but felt the approach of Vivian, "They should be here any day now." Her voice never lost its poise.

"I can only assume," Vivian bit her lip watching the street, "It's getting easier to scare them away, but I don't know if we can keep it up, more people are going to keep coming." Vivian turned to look at Moira, "Is there a way, any way to keep them from being poisoned by this house?"

"Well I wish there was someone like that when I was alive…" Chad's smooth voice caught Vivian's attention, she turned to be faced with the man who lived and died in the house before her family.

Moira didn't flinch, even if she knew the comment was directed at her. "I did my best, you're lucky your boyfriend isn't charcoal. How many times I stopped him burning the house down…" Her voice was calm, her eye never leaving Chad's face.

"Eh, that thing freaks me out!" Chad shivered seeing Moira's ghost eye, he turned back to Vivian now. "So you're going to change your mission statement. It's going to be protecting the people in the house, not scare the shit out of them."

"Look Chad, I know you don't get it, but I am doing my best to stop anyone else dying in this God forsaken house." Vivian shook her head, "I mean it's enough that I have to spend an eternity trapped in the same building as my husband's mistress, and my rapist!"

"Hello, cheating boyfriend, and the brat that killed me," Chad waved his hand, "I think I am trumping you every corner sister."

"This is ridiculous!" Moira snapped, she glanced from Chad to Vivian, "I think we can all agree we don't want any more death in this house, and if we can't keep people out. The least we can do is try and keep them alive."

"Keep who alive?" Violet stepped out of her room studying everyone by the window.

Vivian smiled to her daughter, "We're just talking about the new owners of the house, they're going to be here, and we need to decide what to do."

"Oh…" Violet shrugged, "I'm getting tired of scaring the hell out of people, maybe we should try and stop them dying, but then this house…"

"Well with that attitude," Vivian laughed, "I'm just saying, if we're a strong good in this house, if we try the best to keep the evil from touching the new owners, what if it's a family, a family needs to be protected like we never were."

"I get you mom, I do." Violet glanced down the hall, she knew she couldn't see him, but he was there watching her like always. Tate may not be able to be seen or heard by Violet, but he couldn't help but linger around her like a moth to the flame. "We need to stop the darkness touching them." Her voice directed in Tate's direction.

Tate inhaled, he didn't blame Violet. While he watched from afar, he could still tell everyone was awaiting the new owners arrival.

"You're still the sad little puppy…" Hayden laughed, "Seriously dude, you need to man up and move on!" Her eyes faced the side of Tate's face.

Tate felt his fist clench, "Yeah, cos you've so moved on from Ben. No wait you're just screwing anything in this house that will have you." He laughed, "I mean what next? You're going to jump Beau in the attic?" His attention turned to Hayden, his eyes dark and glaring at her with the need to strangle the life out of her, but there wasn't any point because she was already dead.

"Touchy, touchy…" Hayden laughed, "You're such a pussy bitch."

Tate was about to say something dry, but his attention went to the sound of the front door opening, and the sounds to follow, the one voice standing out was of Marcy.

"These are real Tiffany fittings; previous home owners restored the whole house back to its original fittings." Marcy's voice drifted up the stairs.

Vivian rolled her eyes, "Does she script the same bull shit?"

"That woman is a dull as dried on paint, I think she needs to get laid!" Chad added while looking to the moving truck, the family already in the house. "So guess it's front protect the little sweet children."

Violet brushed some hair behind her ear, "I am all for it, just need to get Dad on this too." Heading for the stairs, Violet was used to not wanting to be seen, but getting to the bottom of the stairs, she stopped seeing the four children, well more the point, and the children of the new owners.

"I think I am going to find my new room…" Lily smirked, she walked passed Violet on the stairs, but she didn't even notice she was being watched by many.

Violet watched what seemed to be the older sister walking up the stairs, another teenager rolled her eyes, "Well dad said I get first pick!" Samantha ran up the stairs behind Lily, and Violet watched her attention back on the last two children, one being a young girl, her blonde hair pulled up, she kept looking nervous around the house, but ran after her parents.

"You're pretty…" Frankie smiled up to Violet.

For a second Violet felt frozen, she didn't want the little boy to see her, but he was looking right at her with a sweet smile.

Frankie kept smiling, but watched as the girl turned and ran away from him, he watched her disappear up the stairs before going towards the kitchen where his parents were still listening to a funny lady talking.

* * *

"You're kidding me Sam!" Lily spat out glaring to her sister standing in the room with her arms folded.

Samantha laughed, her smile wasn't faltering, "Dad said I could get first room pick, and normally I wouldn't want this room, I think I'm going to pick it cos I can." Her hands waved, "And I like this room, it's got character."

"You're such a bitch!" Lily spun on her feet heading out of the room; her stomping could be heard until it came to a door and slammed shut behind her.

Samantha tried not to laugh, but grabbed her ribs bending over; she placed her bag down looking to the room. It wasn't majorly big, but it had a double bed already in it, plus an awesome looking chalk board.

Placing her messenger bag onto the bed, she walked around looking out the window, it had a view. Sitting on the window seal Samantha exhaled, her hand touching the glass looking to the outside world.

"Sam!" Fiona's voice called from downstairs, "Can you help us move these boxes, the quicker we do it, the sooner we can go out for dinner."

Samantha rolled her eyes pushing herself out the room, she glanced back looking to the bed seeing her bag before closing the door behind her.

Violet smiled seeing the girl finally leave, she picked the bag up turning it over, she knew that whoever this girl was, she was going to be in her bedroom. "Okay…" Violet spoke to herself looking through the belongings.

First she saw a keychain with Sam written on it, then had a key ring with family photo on it. Violet moved through the mess, she found a book looking to the title, Watership down. Her hand was playing over the old looking book before placing it neatly on the bed. Picking up Sam's iPod, Violet couldn't help go through the artists; she scrunched her nose up not liking anything on the list.

"You're going to do this with ever new person moving into this room?" Tate stepped into the room looking to the mess on the bed.

Violet placed the iPod down, "Not like you didn't do it when I moved in," her voice was neutral, but it was hard to talk to Tate without the pit of her stomach knotting with the guilt of her feelings for him, the ones she felt ashamed to feel, and would never show again.

Tate sucked in a breath, he walked to the other side of the bed picking up a notebook, "Do we have a diary?" He opened up seeing drawings, he stopped speaking looking over pictures of a little girl, a little boy also, then lots of doors. "Not too bad…" He placed the book down.

Violet picked it up, her eyes going to the little boy, "Her brother, and her sister." Her eyes went to Tate, but quickly looked away seeing the door open, both them making themselves unseen.

"I just need to get my…" Sam called out the door, and then looked to the mess on the bed. "Mom!" Samantha shouted, "Frankie has made a mess in my room…" Samantha stormed to the bed picking up her phone and iPod storming back out the room slamming the door.

"Close…" Tate laughed, but stopped seeing Violet wasn't laughing with him. "Come on Vi, please don't be like this anymore?"

Violet shook her head, "Tate, I am sorry, but you need to leave me alone." Her voice was straining to keep up with her face. "My family is going to do all we can to protect this family, and if you really want to prove you're a changed person. Really prove it. Don't kill anyone of this family, and don't let them know you're here." Violet brushed her hair back before walking out of the room.

Tate couldn't say anything, he watched her go, but stood staring at the bed. If she wanted to see him good, he was going to be the best he could, and he was going to start by keeping the children safe as he could.


End file.
